legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lissa's Court
Lissa's Court consists of Jet, Krystal, and Ivan, three of Lissa's closest friends and supporters of Taonia. They were first seen after one of Lissa's assassination attempts against Starla de Cordelia and fight alongside her to try to penetrate Thet's defences. They're seen again, fighting the party, losing against them. After Lissa and Taonia change sides in the war, they're seen speaking with her and despite being doubtful of the Solarian Alliance, they go along with Lissa's orders to lead the Taonian Army, promising to support her. They are seen alongside Lissa again in the Part I ending. In Part II, they are present at Lissa's Coronation as Queen, showing lighter sides to their personalities and more willingness to work with other people. They're present in the Final Battle, fighting alongside the Solarian Alliance once again and are there in the Part II Ending, at Taonia Castle, with Lissa sitting on the throne. Appearance and Personality * Krystal has mid-length, straight black hair and brown eyes. She is loyal to her princess and appears to be wiser than the other two, being more rational, but is distrusting of the other kingdoms. She wields a scythe in battle and can be ruthless towards her enemies, disliking the Thet people, calling them weak. Even though she doesn't like Thet, she's willing to work with them under Lissa's orders after she changes sides, all for Celeste's sake as well and is the first to agree with her princess. She appears to be more lighthearted, as seen in the Part I ending. In Part II, she revealed to be the one who picked out Lissa's hair and wardrobe at Coronation and shows protectiveness over her, as she mentions that she's protected Lissa since childhood. She cheers Lissa on in the ending of Part II. * Jet has dark blue hair and light blue eyes. He's loyal to his princess and begrudgingly works with the Thet Rebels, going along with whatever Lissa says. He wields a large Shuriken in battle and is easily bored in battle. He distrusts Thet but has good reasons for doing so, but eventually agrees with Lissa to work with them after she changes sides, knowing that they have to be able to lead the Taonian army as they have to assist Lissa when she becomes Queen in the future. He appears to have a more light-hearted side to him, as seen in Part I's ending. In Part II, he's present at Lissa's Coronation and is shown to be quite awkward around the party. In Part II, he cheers Lissa on in the ending. * Ivan has light brown hair and violet eyes. He can be quite cruel and ruthless like the rest and doesn't trust the Thet rebels. He wields a crossbow in battle and is easily bored in battle. He questions Lissa's change in sides and what Celeste would've wanted them to do, but ends up agreeing to work with the Solarian Alliance for Lissa's sake. Despite this, he seems to have a more light-hearted side to him, evident in the Part I ending. He's there at Lissa's Coronation in Part II and although not as awkward as Jet, he appears to be awkward with Lissa's younger brother, Raven, as he claims to be so with children. In the ending of Part II, he cheers Lissa on. Abilities They're all vastly superior in terms of fighting, easily able to decimate the Solarian Army early on in the game, being strong enough to take a lot of them out with little to no effort. They all appear to be quite skilled with leadership, as Lissa trusts them with leading the Taonian Army. As they are temporary party members for Lissa, they are very skilled units in battle during the Player's short time with them. Relationships Taonia As part of the Princess's Court, which later becomes the Queen's Court, they three are powerful figures, being part of it since childhood and are most likely well respect as they are always with the Queen and are often assigned to help out the kingdom. However, Ivan is shown to be awkward with Raven, the younger brother of Lissa and prince of Taonia, as he is a kid and Ivan is awkward around children. Solarian Alliance Despite being enemies at first and initially distrusting them, they later are able to work with them. They're able to work well with them more evidently in Part II, in the final battle. Rebels and Tetra Although they used to be allies, the Court still viewed the Rebels as enemies with common goals, which is why they were willing to work with them. They didn't seem to have any qualms about working with the Tetra. however, but they never received any information from them. It's likely that the Court was able to work well with the Tetra by Part II. Trivia * They have similarities to Lady Kadelatha's Court, as both sides are very loyal and assist their particular rulers. * It's unknown how they reacted to the King of Taonia's death and the Myriad's involvement with trying to assassinate Lissa multiple times.